Isla
Isla was a Giftia who was said to be the top Giftia marksman of the Terminal Service #1. She was previously partnered with Kazuki Kuwanomi. After her partnership with Kazuki was dissolved, she became the partner of Tsukasa Mizugaki. Personality Isla was introduced as showing almost no emotion, but has since developed more. She is very innocent, and often has difficulty understanding how social situations should work. When it comes to Tsukasa, Isla becomes jealous easily and is eager to be impressive and useful to him. Isla cares deeply about the feelings of others. It has been stated that she was the first employee of Terminal Service #1 to cater to the needs and emotions of her clients. The rest of the staff later followed Isla's example at Kazuki's request. Appearance Isla is usually seen having long, silver pigtails. She has red eyes and usually wears a white uniform that lays above her knees. She is one of the shortest characters in the series. Isla wears white boots that matches her uniform. Before regaining her true feelings of happiness with Tsukasa, Isla only used to dress in her standard issue uniform and nothing else. However, her affection and her love life have changed her to be more active and happy, thus wearing different outfits to dates and meetings with Tsukasa. History Though Isla was previously Kazuki Kuwanomi's partner, Kazuki dissolved their partnership after the attempted retrieval of Michiru's father went poorly and ended with Kazuki sustaining an injury and the retrieval target being shot down by R. Security. When Isla's partnership with Kazuki ended, Isla did not do any field work until her partnership with Tsukasa began. Rather, she spent her time doing desk work and serving tea. Isla is reaching the end of her lifespan, and only has about 1,000 hours left. Her body is shown to have constant declines in her physical attributes. Upon learning Tsukasa decided to stay Isla's partner until the very end because of the love he feels for her. However, Kazuki dissolved Tsukasa and Isla's partnership shortly after hearing about Tsukasa's confession of love for Isla After Isla's partnership with Tsukasa was dissolved, she became Kazuki's partner again, which turned out to be step one of Kazuki's plan to attempt to give Tsukasa and Isla a happy ending. Relationships Tsukasa Mizugaki - Tsukasa was very kind to Isla from their first meeting. Isla has feelings for him, but after Tsukasa confessed his feelings for her, Isla rejected him at first. The main reason was that Isla decided that it was better if they stayed away from each other because Isla does not want to gain anymore happy memories. However, after Kazuki persuades Isla, she finally agrees to continue her relationship with Tsukasa and confesses her feelings to him. She promises to do anything she can to make Tsukasa happy until the end of her time.<3 Kazuki Kuwanomi - Isla has great memories with Kazuki during their first time partnership. But after retrieval of Michiru's Father and lost Kazuki her leg, Kazuki decided to dissolved their partnership, thinking it is better for Isla. Kazuki realizes that was wrong to be like that. So, during Isla's second partnership with Tsukasa,Tsukasa persuades her to understand her current and the similar situation from when they were partners by telling the reason why their partnership was dissolved in the first place. She came to realize that and thought of staying with him. Eventually, Isla worked up the courage to face Tsukasa and declare her feelings for him. Michiru Kinushima - Isla has admitted to Michiru that she has feelings for Tsukasa, saying that her heart begins to pound and that she starts to feel confused whenever she thinks about him. Isla always asks for advice from Michiru about her relationship to Tsukasa. I miss Isla Quotes * Isla to giftias before retrieving them, "I hope that someday, you'll be reunited with the one you cherish" Gallery Main article here! Trivia * When Tsukasa is introduced to his new partner at the end of episode 13, the character's shoes are the same as Isla's shoes but without socks. Category:Characters Category:Giftia